yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sato86/@comment-35987449-20180625185939
Sato here. Only came to state some things First: > He eventually teamed up with Pyrobyte and Drewbookman, despite the two not fully trusting him, This is not true. In fact I was the one that had to trust them. I gave my coords to Drew when I was all by myself. We were complete strangers before this. Drew later gave coords to Pyro. If there was someone who was more worried, it was me. My first base was at risk. Truth is that you never fully trust someone you just meet, but I did that. >" the group until its demise after the 3rd Incursion. " The word demise does not express how the legacy ended. We were all mostly tired. I didn't want to make a new group base because of all the stress related to it and some players of the group also quit around that time. It wasn't really a disastrous end as the word implies, but rather a "moving on" situation. Pretty sure I made this clear in blog posts before. The 3rd incursion was our last moment together and we decided to make it great. >" He has also gained a lot of hate because of his "legendary" status where all his Valk buddies call him the legendary" I have no idea where you are getting this from, but its dead wrong. The legendary meme began with Rusher himself. In a video he showed a youtube comment I made on one of Fit's videos and he said "He is apparently a legend". That comic edit was made by myself to make fun of the situation. >" Sato86 has received a lot of hate from several players due to his bias, attention seeking behavior, and his overall better-than-everyone-else attitude. " No. I never claimed to be better than most. In fact I recognize my own weaknesses many times. I am not the best builder, not the best pvper, I am shit at redstoning. I am a average minecraft player. I am not afraid to laugh at myself or my mistakes. The real issue here is that some players have strong inferiority complex. They heard about a player on 2b that did a lot of things and suddenly he is a show off. He is arrogant. He is egocentric. They get angry at the simple fact that someone did this or that better than them. > "he makes it seem like Valkyria was the best group 2b2t ever had and made 3 entire periods dedicated to Valkyria on his timelines. " Not the best, but the only big group to have appeared. The first one of that size as well. The group itself made history. Valkyria itself was responsible for 25% of the server's activity at the time. The server was in a awful state. If any, the group was responsible for giving 2b2t a little push into a recovery. We were responsible for most of the group bases in those years. I know that for people that didn't play at the time it may seen like I exaggerated, but I didn't. Never before on 2b you had a group that had so many players and that lasted so long. We changed the face of spawn many times. We proved that it was possible for a big group to last more than a few months. This was before Discord, skype. The issue with 2b is that you can never please everyone. People who left or that fought agaisnt us were always spiteful towards the timeline and they began to criticize, but they really couldn't find arguments to support their critics, while I had them in abundance. Most of the community supported the timeline. But after 2016, these spiteful players found the echo chamber they wanted to spread lies. Lots of new players who had zero clue of the things that happened before they joined. All it took was saying "Sato timeline is biased" and others repeated.